


The Things We Do For Friends

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's friend needs his help - he thinks he might've run into the guy he went home with on Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Friends

The last thing Jensen wanted to do was spend his Sunday afternoon at a PetSmart dog adoption fair, but Chris had asked him to go. Apparently the dog trainer looked familiar - as in, the kind of familiar where you thought that the two of you might've ended up naked together at some point, which meant Chris was all sorts of freaked. Not by the guy thing but by the proximity. It was one thing to go home with a hot guy and another to discover that said hot guy worked somewhere that you had to see them all the time. Jensen got that, but then he was no stranger to the situation himself. He'd snuck out of a guy's place yesterday morning himself, left his bed partner sprawled out in a mass of arms and legs while Jensen dressed as quickly as possible and got the hell out of there.  
  
He wasn't ashamed of the sex or anything; he just sucked at the whole morning-after thing, so tried to do it as little as possible. Chris was the same way, which was why he didn't want to be running into a one night stand every time he dropped by PetSmart to pick up dog food. That, or he was hoping it was the guy so he could go back for seconds - hard to tell from his text.   
  
Either way, Jensen was obligated to go check. He was Chris' best friend, and friendship meant you scoped out possible pickups when your friend asked you to. It was a sacred trust, albeit a largely unspoken one, but Jensen wasn't about to break it.  
  
He winced as he headed into the store and the peculiar aroma of pet food, chemicals, and animals themselves assaulted him. It wasn't a  _bad_  smell, per se, just... weird. Unfamiliar. And not one he really felt like steeping himself in, so he resolved to make this quick. If he remembered right, Chris had gone home with a skinny blond, but between the shots they'd all been doing and the hot guy who'd claimed most of his attention, Jensen had only gotten one or two decent looks at him. He'd seemed Chris' type, though - short and twinky and too pretty for his own good.  
  
One of the associates in the aisles pointed him towards the back when he asked about the dog fair, and he headed down the main aisle, stopping to grab a plush dog toy so he had an excuse for being there, although he supposed he could always say he was interested in adopting. Not that he hadn't thought about it a time or two, but dogs always seemed like a hassle - they shed, for one thing, and they liked to jump on people. Plus, they didn't exactly fit in with his 'party, pick up, and split' lifestyle. Maybe one day, but not now.  
  
A tiny brunette bounced up to him as he walked up to the cleared area where temporary cages had been set up. "Hi there!" she chirped. "I'm Genevieve - were you looking for a dog or a cat today?"  
  
"Uh, neither, actually," he replied, caught off-guard by her overly chipper greeting. "I had a question and I was told there was a dog trainer here?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure. He's right over there - just go on over."  
  
Jensen turned and made it about three steps in the right direction before he came to a dead stop. Chris must be going insane or something, because there was no way in hell he'd gone home with someone  _that_  big. The guy was huge, even crouched down next to the dog he was currently petting. And when he stood up...  
  
"Damn," he whispered under his breath. Long legs and broad shoulders and an ass that he was willing to bet was spectacular, even if it was currently covered by ill-fitting khaki pants that did absolutely nothing for it. Jensen's dick twitched as he thought about peeling that uniform off and getting a good look at the body underneath. He made a mental note to thank Chris for his paranoia as he walked over to them. No sense in letting an opportunity like this go to waste, after all.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, and the guy turned around. Anything else Jensen might've said was promptly forgotten at the sight of those hazel eyes and that wide, smiling mouth. He wasn't sure if he needed to thank Chris or kick his ass, because this guy was familiar, all right. But he wasn't the guy that had taken Chris home with him.  
  
He was the one Jensen had gone home with. The guy that had fucked him through the mattress, then gone back for seconds later - and thirds before they'd finally finished. And from the look on his face, he remembered every bit of it just as vividly as Jensen did.


End file.
